1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a case structure having a strap holder, and an imaging device provided with the case structure.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, many cameras comprise a strap holder for attaching a strap. For example, the strap holder described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H07-225423 has a protrusion protruding from a side surface of the camera, and a support part that is inserted into the camera interior. The protrusion has a strap hole, through which a strap is passed. The support part has a screw hole, through which a screw is passed; and a boss hole, into which a positioning boss is inserted. The support part is secured to the camera interior by a screw.